Naruto the Undertaker and the ministry of darkness
by heavyneos
Summary: this is my version of the Undertaker619 story naruto the undertaker i don't own undertaker or Naruto. a dark power in Narutos family makes it self known to a young Naruto now he must call on old family blood othes and take revenge for his famlly
1. Chapter 1

It began 2000 years before he was borne but the events of that night will affect the future of his family. He lay dyeing a sword in his chest slowly he felt the blood leave him his essence poring down his torso. The army of men he battled crowding around him. One man pulled the blade from the chest of the dark warrior they razed him up and placed him in an immaculately carved coffin made of heavy oak. Black as the night itself with hideous gargoyles on the corners a TX cross on the lid. They closed the lid and bowed their heads in respect to the fallen adversary.

Truly this man this phenom this master of darkness was an opponent that was worthy of respect. In life and death there would be no other like this man only known as the Undertaker.

As he drew his final agonised breath he reflected on his defeat with his last breath he swore he would return.

As they carried the coffin away thick green smog began to bleed from the inside.

A church bell sounded once…twice…. three times

And they saw him a ghostly apparition of the man they just defeated the undertaker. He had his eyes closed his pail face the purple around his eyes his black medieval style shirt black trousers and boots purple gloves and purple boot coverings. Showed this man as the undertaker his long black hair wet with sweat his red beard that framed his face was matted with blood. His eyes snapped open at the sound of the third bell

"Be not proud the spirit of the undertaker lives on, in the soul of all man kind, the eternal flame of life that cannot be extinguished. The origin of witch cannot be explained the answer lies in the ever-lasting spirit, soon all mankind shall witness the rebirth of the undertaker I will not… REST…IN… PEACE" an organ in the distance played the funeral dirge of the undertaker. The warrior watched as the apparition of the undertaker rose into the sky. The clouds began to collect then a single bolt of lightning tore through the sky and hit the casket. The warriors jumped back in surprise then all was silent.

Nothing moved the dirge stopped every thing seemed to have frozen only the flames on the casket gave any sound none dared to move. Then the bell of the church tolled again then again then again.

Then what could only be described as black monks came out of nowhere singing their dark dirge to their fallen master. they wore long black cloaks with there hoods up you couldn't see there faces every other one had a flaming torch in there hands. They're sorrowful song piercing the hearts of all present.

A cloud of overwhelming guilt came over the warriors as they watched the monks disappear with the fallen warrior.

He was a phenom the reaper of wayward soles a dark spirit in the hearts of all mankind the demon of Death Valley and the lord of darkness. But most of all he is the one and only **Undertaker**.


	2. it begins

(Hello my name is Naruto) normal speaking

(**HELLO MY NAME IS NARUTO**) dark voice Naruto/undertaker speaking

(_Hello my name is Naruto) _thinking

Terror griped the heart of young Naruto as he ran through the back streets of the leaf village a small black book no larger than the bible clutched to his chest as if it where the only thing in the would that could save him from his plight. He ran through holes in fences he jumped those that had none knocking over trashcans and boxes behind him in a vain attempt to slow his pursuers. Until he came to the dark foreboding zone known as the forest of death.

He looked behind him something he rarely dose when running only to see a massed mob of people some civilians some ninjas each filled this a vengeful fury directed right at Naruto. Weighing his options death by mob justice for something he didn't do or into the forest and death by unknown beast. He chose option two and ran full speed into the unknown darkness of the forest of death.

The mob stopped at the entrance to the forest the civilians dared not enter. But two of the ninjas decided that no matter where the boy ran they would get him match to the cheers of the mob as they entered the forest of death.

He was tired his muscles screamed for him to stop to rest but he dared not. Not knowing if they had stopped. After a few minuets he tripped to tired to move he tried to get up but his body rebelled against him and wouldn't budge. The small black book still in his hands.

The two ninjas arrived with evil intensions in mind. Each griping a kunai knife they attacked visually leaving Naruto dyeing with the two blades imbedded in his chest as he closes his eyes an organ can be herd playing a funeral dirge and a bell tolling once …twice… three times finaly Naruto closed his eyes.

He opened them again to find himself in a sewer. He was waist deep in water he looked around

"Where am I?" he asked himself out loud.

"**COME TO ME DESCENDANT**" said a dark voice

"Hello" he shouted his echo reverberated around the sewer.

"**COME TO ME DESCENDANT**" said a dark voice again this time coming from further down the sewer track

"Where are you?" again the echo reverberated around the sewer

"**COME TO ME DESCENDANT**" this time he followed the voice and came upon a massive prison cell that had the doors broken open. From the out side the room was illuminated more than the sewer system and he looked at the 'water' and screamed. It wasn't water at all it was all blood

"**WELCOME DESCENDANT**" said the dark voice there before him stood a man almost seven feet tall he was wore a long black cloak


End file.
